Homework
by Jinnxe ForeverKuran Kinomoto
Summary: Just a funny oneshot i made for fun. only rated T because of my violent nature and no pairings.. just awesomeness.. i really suck at summaries.. its basically about that episode where Rin turns in his homework and gets a 2% and weird stuff happens just please read yeah i know that link looks really pretty blue:


**Homework**

**By: Jinnxe**

**A.n. i shouldn't write another story without ending another... but this idea just came up and I have people wanting to read this one in particular ^^ yeah.. I have too much and too little time to do nothing so… ^^ well... I just started school a couple weeks ago… I got my piccolo~ the names Pickle ^^ and I get to play Pickle and Liz (my flute) in band now ^^ yay! Anyway... sorry for the inactivness it's just... Inactivenessh :S**

**S.n. the story is about from the middle of episode 5 'a boy from the cursed temple,' except it isn't a test but a homework assignment because... well I don't know really ^^; Disclaimer: Yo, Claimers I don't think you know me I don't know you so leave me alone cuz I don't own yo' show so bug off capishe?**

"OH MY GOODNESS!" A teen with black hair yelled at his open text book. "Nii-san, what's wrong?" another person called back, he had black hair as well, but had big fat black glasses on. "Well aren't you the one to be asking me that!? You give me this crap load of homework, make me do an errand with you, return back home at **two** **friggin a.m**. and expect me to do this?!" he screamed back at the other teen "well it's not my fault you followed me to the shop like a lost puppy wanting to kill a few demons. You could have easily stayed behind and did it before I got back." "Yeah, sure when I rule the underworld no prob. (**A.n. better watch it Rin ^^)**, but Yukio, could you at least give your poor older brother a break and let me do the homework some other day?" "No, it doesn't work that way Rin. Now shut up and get back to work." "Oh? Four-eyes getting irritable already? That was quick!" There was an intense staring competition for a while then Rin laid on his bed with a dissatisfied humph and faced the wall.

Once Yukio had _finally _fallen asleep Rin trotted over towards his desk and took back his so called "_Confiscated" _manga series and started to read… Then he got bored. Stared at the wall; the magazine; and back at the wall again. Then he had a brilliant idea for his blank homework sheet. _Hmm… _Rin thought to himself. _What can I do for this question?_** 1. What does an oni look like?**_ Uhm... that would be… OH YEAH! [_Insert evil grin here] *started to write* oni are creatures that are low-level demons that are evil only because of their hair that resembles Yugi Moto's, that is their true demonic power comes from._ Okay… _**2. Who is one of the demon kings?**_ Hm... that green haired jerk aman- amai- omaimonk—amainom yeah ill just use that… _one of the demon kings is Amainom the food king, he eats every lollipop in sight and fights with the over excessive sugar (acid) in his gut, which makes him a very powerful demon. Rin did the thing through the whole night wondering what Yukio would think of his _first _turned in homework assignment, making anime references every question.

**Next Day~**

"Okay everyone pass in last night's homework." When everyone did what was told and suddenly it was like the world ended. Yukio fell, yep _fell_ everyone rushed to his side and he stared with disbelief towards Rin and said, "Nii-san! YOU DID YOUR WORK?!" "Um, yeah Yukio I can do that type of thing you know?" he said back at him. "Really I haven't noticed that for the past month that you have been here." The brothers took a moment to continue their epically boring staring contest from the previous night, Yukio won. (1)

Yukio looked over to see a steming mad Rin, for no apparent reason, then just sighed and looked away. He heard nii-san grab his sword, "NO DONT DRAW THAT SWORD! awh crap.. to late.. _CLASS GO OUTSIDE_!" Yukio yelled suddenly and they fast as they could they ran for their lives. Glancing under the door like naughty students, they saw blue flames erupt. "What the heck?" one person said as a particular paladin showed up."Mr. Angel? What are you doing here?" yet another random dude asked. "Oh, just checking out something. Oh! Hi Shura what's up?" Angel called out as he saw a possessed Shura. (2)"Oh, hi Angel," I said the most evil way I could holding my katana behind my back. "Hey are you okay?" "Oh, I'm _perfect_," I said slyly as I unveiled my katana and swung at him, but he sadly dodged. "Caliburn, can you lend me your power!?" "Oh! Most defi-" the sword was cut off. "OH NO YOU FRIGGIN DON'T!" (**3)**

Right then, Yukio and Rin opened the door to the classroom to see the whole class sitting on the floor in front of the door with me sitting in the front cleaning my sword with a red handkerchief calmly. They threw back the door to the classroom, but it stopped with a _Thunk!_ And Yukio looked behind the door and saw the paladin. Or shall I say previous paladin Augustus Angel.{Insert epic sweat drop of horror moment.} "Um… Miss Shura… Did you kill Mr. Angel?" Yukio asked. "Baldy needed to die… he was an unimportant character who was ANOYING! So… I did what I did best. Baldy's dead now. ^^"I said happily with a once-every-billion-year-truthful tone.

"Okay… and by the way Rin, I checked your paper…" Yukio started, "and you got a 2% R+." "That's good right? Wait... what's an R+?" "It's worse than an F it's just for you... R+ means you got above a zero for once… Rin… connect the dots... you're supposed to be the older one here not me." "Shut up four-eyed chicken," I said to him.

**A.n. yeah that's my one-shot… I know I had like mostly the author notes in there... but I couldn't help myself… this is my first one shot! And... My first Ao No Exorcist/ Blue Exorcist fic! YAYAYYAYAY! I would like to thank stepo12344 for reading my stories and writing awesome stories, and also agreeing to this scary story idea. ^^ also I'd like to thank my brother for wanting to read this story. And I'm just so happy I finally convinced my friend to watch the show :3 and also lastly I'd like to thank all of you anime otakus who dared to read my story. **

(1) yeahh

Me:** because he has more patience and Rin is so hyper in my opinion**

**Rin: SHADDUP!**

**Yukio: truth hurts doesn't it Nii-san? Even the murdering author understood!**

**Me: ooh…. Killing characters huh? That reminds me… *glances at Rin with evil look in eyes***

**Rin: WHY YOU GUYS!**

**Me: Correction. We are people Yukio here is a guy. I, Jinnxe, am a girl. We good now?**

**Yukio: sorry Jinx... that's just his weird slang. Welcome to society.**

**Me: Society?**

**Yukio: that place outside of your room that doesn't have anime it has real people.**

**Me: yeah... Gehena?**

******Yukio: … *sigh* *glances at a steamed Rin***

**Wait… Rin... NO DON'T DRAW THAT SWORD!**

**(2) ****^^ mwahahahhah! ive seen Satan do it so much let me try it! :D**

******(3) ****~=~****Yes. I made me, Shura British ^^) i love british accents 3**

**Rin: phew! I lived!**

**Me: well… there could always be another fic...**

**Rin & Yukio: OH PLEASES NO!**

**Me: shaddup ill eventually do another so if you know what's best for your future image then agree. Well let's don't forget Angel there ^^ I killed him.., cuz he's my least favorite character that I remembered first…**

**Rin: NO ONE TRIES TO CAPTURE THE RIN OKUMARA AND GETS AWAY ALIVE!**

**Rin& Me: Mwahahahhahahahhahahah!**

**Me: Lar…**

**Thex, Xivi, Ony (friends): … Lar..?**

**Me: it's a Tsubasa abridged joke ^^ Lar~**

**Gage: well… Lar~**

**Me and Gage: Ahh those lazy sound effects ^^**

**Everyone except me and gage: *EPIC SWEATDROP MOMENT!***

**Me: uhuh check it on YouTube! **

**Anyway… thanks for reading and if you want some other crazy fics check out TheSponsor... 3 awsome to die for stories… I don't know any of the shows except for Black Cat (you should watch) on there but it's still epic! MUST READ!**

**Rin: wow! You actually rote more than 1,000 words O.o that's more than any of your other chapters in any of your other stories O.o.0**

**Shiemi: Congrats**

**Everyone: THANKS FOR READING AND DON'T GO KILL PEOPLE! THAT'S NOT GOOD! At least…. Not on Assiah ^^ **


End file.
